Confused Love!
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Maka pertenece a la alta clase, y Soul es su guardaespaldas. Sus destinos se cruzaron a muy temprana edad, siendo criados practicamente como hermanos, pero ahora, ¿Esos extraños sentimientos son amor fraternal o habra algo más? SxM KxC BSxT ligero OoC


**Hola gente!**

**ya lo se, ya lo se... muchos de ustedes querrán matarme por subir un nuevo fic cuando no he terminado los otros, pero es que no puedo evitarlo u.u**

**además, éste ya lo tenía en la lista desde hace rato!**

**este tardaré en actualizarlo, tal vez un poquito más que "_La Cosa Nostra_" y "_Teach me! Soul-sensei_" u.u**

**este fic está basado en el cap 17 de Pandora Hearts XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, y Pandora Hearts tampoco u.u**

**en fin, espero que disfruten de este primer cap! ^^**

* * *

**1. Recuerdos, peligros y sorpresas**

Sus agotados y adoloridos jadeos eran a penas audibles por culpa del sonido que producían los grillos, así como la maleza del lugar parecía querer ocultar su cuerpo herido por sobre todas las cosas.

Sentía aquél cálido líquido recorrer su cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo que ya casi ni podía sentir por la pérdida de sangre. Intentó mover su brazo derecho, solo para ser invadido por el dolor más agudo y horripilante que sintió alguna vez, obligándolo a liberar como podía, un agónico y estridente grito.

Fue en ese entonces que sintió un intenso dolor y pesadez en las costillas, dándose cuenta de que probablemente, tuviera más de una rota… como la gran parte de su cuerpo.

Su visión se tornaba pesada y borrosa por momentos, cosa que apenas podía distinguir por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche. La única maldita cosa que tenía como referencia en aquel momento para saber del estado de su decadente visión, era la macabra luna, que parecía estar mirándolo, burlándose constantemente de su desdichada suerte, con aquella enorme y sangrienta sonrisa.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, y sintió su cuerpo flotar por instantes entre medio de aquel horripilante dolor, señal de que todo acabaría pronto.

_ ¡Está por aquí! ¡Vengan, rápido!_ oyó una vocecita desesperada a la lejanía.

Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para poder entreabrir los ojos, en un intento por mantener la consciencia.

_ ¡Está tirado en el piso! ¡Se está desangrando!_ la vocecita se escuchaba ahora más cercana, a la vez que era acompañada por el sonido de unos apresurados pasos entre la maleza.

En su decadente visión, se incorporó repentinamente la imagen de una pequeña niña. Una niña agotada y con sus inocentes ojitos color jade oscuro empapados en lágrimas, por lo que pudo distinguir.

Por más que a los pocos segundos divisó a por lo menos unos tres hombres más llegar al lado de la niña, para observarlo con sorpresa y algo de lástima, él no quiso despegar sus ojos de la pequeña.

Continuó viéndola por unos pocos segundos más, hasta que pronto, fue invadido por una intensa oscuridad…

…Abrió los ojos al sentir el molesto canto mañanero de los pájaros que por alguna extraña razón, tenían la manía de congregarse en el árbol aledaño a su ventana… algún día acabaría lanzándoles una piedra o algo similar.

Talló sus ojos con pereza, luchando contra la tentación de quedarse dormido nuevamente. Dio media vuelta al saber de su poca fuerza de voluntad… unos pocos minutos más no serían la gran cosa…

Claro, eso era lo que él pensaba, hasta que observó con pereza el reloj de su mesita de luz, solo para darse cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho.

Casi cayó de la cama al levantarse tan bruscamente, pero poca importancia le dio. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, para luego bajar directamente al comedor, esperando encontrarla allí.

_Oh, veo que ya despertaste_ murmuró la alegre y tranquila voz de Tsubaki, quien ayudaba a recoger los platos de la mesa _Buenos días, Soul-kun. Creo que ya se te hizo tarde para el desayuno…_ comentó un tanto divertida al ver esa melena despeinada que traía como cabello, consecuencia de no haberse peinado.

_Lo sé, ya me las arreglaré… ¿Y Maka?_

_Ya se fue, salió hace como cinco minu…_ no pudo terminar de hablar, dado que el albino salió disparado hacia la puerta principal tan pronto oyó lo que necesitaba saber. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Nunca se cansaría de ver a ese par.

Corrió por el largo pasillo, esquivando a las sirvientas que se apartaban rápidamente del camino al verlo. Para fortuna suya, a penas puso un pie en la calle, fue capaz de localizarla a unos pocos metros.

Allí caminaba ella, de lo más tranquila, con su uniforme escolar de invierno, consistente en una chaqueta de vestir color negra con finas rayas blancas en forma vertical, con el escudo de la academia estampado en uno de los lados. Una sencilla blusa blanca por debajo, junto con la corbata roja y la corta falda gris de tablones que se hondeaba ligeramente con el viento, además de sus infaltables botas negras con fajas color blanco.

_ ¡Maka!_ la llamó furioso.

La aludida se tensó notoriamente al oírlo. Masculló unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, antes de comenzar a correr.

_Mocosa del demonio… ¡Nunca aprende!_ protestó irritado, preparándose para comenzar la clásica persecución matutina.

La gente se abría paso para dejarle el camino libre a la muchachita de coletas, mientras que él aprovechaba su condición física para poder alcanzarla finalmente.

Y después de chocar contra algunas personas, y un par de botes de basura…

_ ¡Te tengo!_ exclamó victorioso al rodearla completamente con ambos brazos, impidiéndole toda posibilidad de escape.

_ ¡Uggh! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?! ¡¿Qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?!_ protestó molesta al ver que sus esfuerzos por soltarse de su agarre eran en vano.

_Me temo que no_ respondió burlón, dignándose a soltarla de una vez por todas _para algo soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿No? Se supone que haga esto_ le recordó, ensanchando su sonrisa burlona al ver como su pequeña protegida inflaba graciosamente sus mejillas debido a su enojo. Tal cual como cuando era niña.

_Corrección, se supone que me vigiles, no que me acoses todo el tiempo_ le contestó molesta, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura para darle más énfasis a su reclamo… énfasis que perdió todo efecto cuando tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para intentar llegar a su altura y mirarlo a la cara.

_No te acoso, solo me aseguro de que no te pase nada malo_ contraatacó sin quitar su sonrisa burlesca, encorvando ligeramente su espalda para inclinarse un poco y demostrar de aquella manera que solo así ella podría "llegar" a su altura.

Bufó molesta, cada vez más irritada. Algo que detestaba de Soul, era esa estúpida sonrisa burlona.

Tan rápida como un rayo, le propinó una fuerte y letal patada, dirigida hacia su "amiguito" de _allá abajo_, con tal de ganar tiempo para quitárselo de encima mientras que éste se estuviera retorciendo de dolor en el piso. No obstante, los hábiles reflejos del albino le impidieron lograr su cometido, sujetando sin mucho esfuerzo el pie de la rubia.

_Todavía te falta mucha práctica_ alardeó el guardaespaldas _además, lamento decirte que no te desharás de mí tan faci…_ hubiera continuado con su discurso altanero, de no haber sido interrumpido por la única cosa que algunas veces lograba darle de lleno en la cara… el letal y único Maka-Chop de la chica.

Cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, sobándose con ambas manos su pobre rostro, el cual había quedado con un hueco por culpa de la brutalidad del ataque.

_Hmp, ¿Decías?_ fue ella quien alardeó ésta vez, sosteniendo con orgullo el libro asesino en alto con una de sus manos.

_Fue por pura suerte. Me tomaste desprevenido, es todo_ aclaró fastidiado desde el piso, sin dejar de masajear su cara.

_Oh, si… ¿Cómo las últimas cincuenta veces?_ comentó divertida, logrando irritar a su protector.

_¿Qué no ibas tarde?_ le recordó enfadado con tal de sacársela de encima.

Y para alivio suyo, funcionó de maravilla.

El rostro de la chica comenzó a palidecer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego dirigir una lenta y temerosa mirada al instituto que se erguía imponente detrás de ella, sobre lo alto de una colina. Gritó aterrada y escandalosamente al oír las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio del ciclo lectivo, para luego comenzar a correr como una maníaca siendo perseguida por alguna bestia feroz o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró con cansancio al verla alejarse a toda velocidad, alegrándose de que su pequeña advertencia funcionara para quitársela de encima. Si había algo que Maka no soportaba, era llegar tarde a sus clases… y él como buen hermano que era, aprovechaba aquello cada vez que tenía oportunidad para torturarla.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida antes de levantarse y sacudir el polvo de su chaqueta de cuero negro. Tal vez, sería bueno aprovechar que ella se enconase en el colegio para ir a recoger su tan importante pedido.

* * *

_...Y nuevamente, les pedimos disculpas por los inconvenientes_ finalizó una avergonzada Marie, antes de salir de la clase.

Maka, al igual que la gran mayoría de los alumnos, se encontraba perpleja, algo aliviada, pero con una creciente y descomunal ira inundando cada terminación nerviosa. Respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire por culpa de la carrera que había tenido que darse para llegar a tiempo al Shibusen… ¡Solo para encontrarse con que el maldito timbre fue una falsa alarma!... ¡Toda esa maldita carrera para llegar, cuando aún faltaban como mínimo quince minutos…!

_¿Tú también?_ oyó preguntar a una voz cansada a su lado.

Volteó solo para encontrarse con Jacqueline en las mismas condiciones que ella.

_¿Y eso…?_ preguntó aún un tanto jadeante al ver que Jacqueline tal vez estaba hasta en peor estado que ella, con manchas de pasta de dientes por su ropa y la comisura de su boca, y su largo cabello despeinado.

_El timbre sonó cuando aún estaba en la cama, ¡Ni siquiera pude desayunar!_

_Oh vamos, no te quejes, tú vives aquí en la esquina, no tuviste que correr la maratón anual de Death City para llegar hasta aquí_ contestó dejando su bolso sobre el escritorio.

_Si, y es precisamente por eso que la maldita campana casi hace que me de un infarto, ¿Sabes lo que es despertar por culpa de un estridente ruido inundando tu habitación entera? ¡Me caí de la cama!_ respondió en su defensa, imitando la acción de su amiga.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo con desgano.

_En fin, acompáñame al baño, necesito peinarme y quitarme la pasta de dientes de la cara_ pidió la castaña.

_Y de la ropa_ agregó Maka divertida al ponerse de pie.

Observó su vestimenta ante el comentario de la rubia, encontrándose con unas notorias manchas de pasta dental adornando su uniforme.

_ ¡Urggg! ¡Maldición!_ espetó molesta, intentando limpiárselas desesperadamente con una mano camino al baño.

Maka la siguió con una pequeña risa disimulada y después de haberla ayudado a quitarse cualquier vestigio de pasta dental de sus prendas y el rostro, procedieron con la difícil tarea de enfrentar esa larga maraña de pelo castaño.

_¿Quieres explicarme como haces para desenredar esto cada mañana?_ cuestionó intrigada la rubia.

Hubiera contestado, de no ser por la repentina interrupción de Kim, quien entró atropelladamente al baño, para luego cerrar bruscamente la puerta y recargarse contra ella para recuperar el aire.

_¿Ox de nuevo?_ preguntó divertida la castaña, mientras que su amiga trabajaba arduamente para desenredar su cabello.

_¿Tú qué crees?_ respondió sarcástica la recién llegada.

_¿No te da algo de lástima?_ preguntó Maka sin poder quitar por completo los rastros de una divertida sonrisa de su boca.

_ ¡¿Lástima?! ¿Te daría lastima un maldito acosador que te persigue las 24 horas al día?_ espetó gesticulando graciosas muecas para demostrar su desagrado, haciéndolas reír un poco.

_De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no dejas de lado tu pequeño ataque de histeria y me ayudas un poco con esto?_ pidió la rubia al ver que sus esfuerzos por alisar el cabello de Jacqueline eran en vano… necesitaba refuerzos para ganar esa batalla.

_Vaya, ¿Qué te sucedió?... parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por tu cabeza_ comentó Kim al ver las enredadas hebras de su amiga.

_Gracias_ respondió sarcástica.

_Toma_ dijo Maka, entregándole otro cepillo _tu peina el lado derecho, yo me encargo del izquierdo_

Y una vez arribaron los refuerzos, dio inicio la exhaustiva batalla contra el feroz enemigo que se resistía a ser alisado, acompañado por los constantes quejidos y alaridos de Jacqueline. Nadie más había entrado a aquel baño, por temor a encontrarse con un asesinato o algo similar a juzgar por los gritos que salían de allí dentro.

Finalmente, la gran maraña enredada de cabello decidió rendirse, extinguiéndose en nudos cada vez más pequeños hasta desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Y fue cuando salieron del baño, que surgió un nuevo problema… aunque éste ya era más cotidiano…

_ ¡Gracias al cielo! Ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que estas dos_ señaló al Jacqueline y Maka, quienes lo miraban con pena y aburrimiento cruzadas de brazos _te hubieran hecho algo, mi preciosa Kim_ habló un bastante alterado Ox.

_Al único que le pasará algo, será a ti si no te quitas de mi camino en éste momento_ contestó de forma cortante la pelirosa, pasando a un lado de él como si fuera una simple basura en el camino, e ignorando olímpicamente la petrificación del muchacho ante su rechazo.

Las otras dos no tardaron en alcanzarla, para alejarse lo más rápido posible del obsesivo chico, aprovechando su pequeño momento de congelamiento.

_ ¿Lo ven? ¡Hasta me esperó en la puerta del baño!_ protestó una furiosa Kim, quien se encontraba tan ocupada reclamando contra su suerte, que por no estar prestando atención al camino chocó contra otro alumno, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ se apresuró a decir la otra muchacha, antes de que Kim pudiera disculparse.

_La culpa fue mía_ murmuró luego la pelirosa, levantándose con ayuda de Jacqueline.

_¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Maka, tendiéndole una mano a aquella muchacha.

Ella asintió tímidamente como respuesta, aceptando su ayuda para ponerse de pie y sacudir un poco su uniforme que variaba únicamente en que ella llevaba unas mallas negras debajo de la falda. Su cabello era también corto y de color rosa, aunque más claro que el de Kim y con algunos mechones un poco disparejos. Sus ojos de color azul miraban con vergüenza a las tres muchachas, y en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer un leve carmín.

_No te había visto antes_ comentó Maka un poco pensativa _¿Eres nueva?_ preguntó, al tiempo que las otras dos se le unían al mirarla con curiosidad, haciendo sentir a la chica más cohibida.

_S-si… este es mi p-primer día_ tartamudeó por lo bajo, jugando un poco con sus dedos.

_En ese caso, bienvenida_ volvió a hablar la rubia, estrechando su mano _yo soy Maka Albarn, y ellas son Kim y Jacqueline_ presentó señalándolas respectivamente con un dedo, a lo que las chicas saludaron contentas con una mano.

_M-mucho gusto… m-mi nombre es Chrona_ se presentó de forma tímida, inclinándose ligeramente.

_Dime, ¿Quieres que te mostremos la academia? Supongo que debe ser un laberinto para ti siendo nueva_ comentó la muchacha de cabello castaño, recordando la odisea de su primer día para encontrar su clase.

_Hum… de acuerdo… g-gracias_ aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_En ese caso, lo primero que necesitas saber…_ comenzó Kim, alzando uno de sus dedos en alto para ir enumerando, al tiempo que emprendían una caminata junto a su nueva compañera _es: nunca pero _nunca_, te le acerques a Stein_ advirtió totalmente seria _y si lo miras a los ojos… te convertirás en piedra_ finalizó, haciendo un gesto aterrador para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

_¿Ahhh?_ exclamó una muy asustada Chrona.

_ ¡Kim!_ la regañó la rubia, para luego voltear a ver a la nueva pelirosa _descuida, suele exagerar las cosas… Stein-sensei solo está un poco trastornado pero, es un ser humano común y corriente_ la calmó _creo…_ completó un tanto pensativa, cosa que no fue muy efectiva para apaciguar los nervios de la pelirosa.

_No te preocupes, lo máximo que te puede pasar es que resultes diseccionada, disecada y enmarcada en uno de los cuadros de la casa de Stein_ agregó la castaña para rematar.

Y fue en esos momentos cuando la muchacha se preguntó en donde rayos se había metido. Su cuerpo se volvió una temblorosa gelatina con cada paso por culpa de las primeras advertencias.

_Bien hecho Kim, ya la traumaste_ protestó la castaña por lo bajo.

_Oye, a mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me advirtiera sobre Stein cuando fui nueva… y yo sí me convertí en piedra cuando lo vi a los ojos_ argumentó en su defensa.

_Paralizarte por el miedo y convertirte en piedra son dos cosas diferentes_ continuó su amiga.

Los "agradables" comentarios de sus compañeras, la hicieron sentirse en la urgente necesidad de dar media vuelta y salir a toda velocidad por donde entró, para tomar el vuelo más lejano de Death City. Ya se había hecho la idea de que las cosas serían muy diferentes allí, pero nunca pensó que ese prestigioso lugar del cual todos hablaban, fuera un manicomio.

_Por cierto, Chrona_ la llamó la rubia de coletas, trayéndola de regreso al mundo real _he notado que tienes un acento muy particular… ¿De qué país vienes?_ preguntó curiosa.

_D-de Italia_ contestó _¿Tanto se nota?_ preguntó un poco apenada.

_Un poco… pero descuida, pasaras desapercibida con la mezcla de acentos e idiomas que hay aquí_

_Hum… ¿U-ustedes tampoco son de aquí?_ quiso saber, aún sin despegarse del todo de su timidez.

_No. Es más casi nadie es de aquí, todos vienen de países extranjeros por el gran prestigio del Shibusen_ explicó brevemente _yo por ejemplo, vengo de Inglaterra_

Chrona curvó su boca en una perfecta "o" al oírla.

_Yo vengo de Francia_ comentó Kim.

_Y yo de Rumania… la tierra de los vampiros…_ agregó Jacqueline, sin poder evitar mencionar con orgullo la última parte.

_ ¡¿V-vampiros?!_ exclamó horrorizada la pobre chica. Primero le salían con un loco profesor, ¡¿Y ahora con vampiros?! Era demasiado para sus nervios…

_Déjala, ella es feliz con sus vampiros. Ama todo lo que se refiera a ellos_ aclaró Kim sin darle mucha importancia.

_Y dime, ¿Ya tienes algún lugar para quedarte?_ preguntó nuevamente Maka.

_Bueno… me quedaré en la casa de un primo_ desvió un poco la mirada ante aquella respuesta. Tal vez ese era un tema que no le agradaba mucho tocar. Mensaje que captaron enseguida sus tres compañeras, obligándolas a cambiar de tema radicalmente.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Maka, ¿Dónde está Soul? Es raro no encontrarlo rondando cerca de ti_ murmuró la chica de cabellos rosados, mirando hacia ambos lados en un intento por encontrarlo.

_Bueno, se graduó el año pasado, ¿No? Ya no tendría por qué estar aquí_ agregó la castaña.

_Concuerdo con eso, y no sé donde andará, pero por mí, mejor. No lo quiero tener vigilándome todo el día_ infló sus mejillas de forma graciosa al enfadarse, recordando lo sucedido por la mañana.

_Oh vamos, a mí no me molestaría tenerlo a mi alrededor las 24 horas_ comentó la pelirosa nuevamente, esbozando una sonrisa picara en el proceso.

_Eres la menos indicada para decir eso, precisamente eras tú la que se quejaba de tener a un acosador fastidiándote todo el día_ le reclamó molesta, apenas percatándose de la curiosa y temerosa mirada que Chrona mantenía sobre ella al escuchar sus comentarios.

_¿T-te están acosando?_ preguntó un poco asustada.

_No no no, descuida_ se apresuró a contestar, agitando sus manos en señal de negación _solo es Soul, mi molesto guardaespaldas_ aclaró.

_¿G-guarda espaldas?... ¿Es muy peligrosa esta ciudad?_ comenzaba a alarmarse, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de todas las cosas extrañas que le sucedieron tan pronto puso un pie en el instituto?

_Para nada, simplemente que muchos solemos tener sirvientes, solo que _la mademoiselle_ es un poco más quisquillosa que el resto y se pidió un guardaespaldas_ comentó divertida Kim, aprovechando emplear su francés para complementar la burla.

_Gracias_ respondió sarcástica, rolando los ojos para luego volver a centrar su atención en la pelirosa novata _Soul ha estado sirviendo a mi familia desde hace algunos años cuando…_

_ ¡Chrona!_ todas voltearon al llamado, reconociendo casi al instante la voz del causante de la interrupción del pequeño relato.

Los ojos de la aludida parecieron adquirir un repentino brillo de emoción, al igual que sus mejillas cobraron un ligero tono carmín a medida que el muchacho pelinegro se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia ellas.

_Por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde estabas? He estado buscándote por lo menos durante media hora_ comentó un tanto preocupado, hasta finalmente caer en cuenta que el otro trío acompañaba a la pelirosa _mis disculpas, chicas. No las había visto_ se excusó con un elegante gesto, para luego centrar su vista en la muchacha que buscaba.

_L-lo siento… e-es que me perdí y l-luego ellas se ofrecieron a m-mostrarme la academia_ murmuró con un sonrojo un poco más evidente que antes, evitando a toda costa que su mirada entrara en contacto con los ojos dorados del chico.

_¿Kid-kun?_ llamó Maka un tanto confundida, logrando hacer que el aludido despegara sus ojos de la chica para verla _¿Ustedes de donde se conocen?_ quiso saber ya un tanto intrigada por el repentino comportamiento de esos dos.

El aludido volvió a centrar su vista en Chrona, esta vez un tanto sorprendido. Ella por otro lado desvió su mirada nuevamente, al momento que sus ojos se toparon con los ambarinos del pelinegro.

Una vez concluida la pequeña comunicación silenciosa entre ellos, Kid regresó nuevamente su vista a una confundida Maka.

_Veo que aún no les ha contado demasiado..._ comentó, pero no con malicia, sino con una ligera sonrisa resignada _ella es Chrona Makenshi, mi prima_

La respuesta dejó a más de una con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal… vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Kid nunca antes había mencionado nada sobre una prima o pariente que no fuera su padre, el director de la academia.

Le tendió cordialmente una mano, imitando la elegante postura de los caballeros de antes que invitaban a bailar a alguna dama, provocando que el incendio de las mejillas de la muchacha incrementara.

__My fair lady_ **(1) **mi padre la está esperando en su oficina, ¿Me permitiría tener el honor de escoltarla?_ pidió el muchacho.

Si bien las mejillas de Chrona estaban antes sonrojadas, ahora podría decirse que su rostro era únicamente comparable al de un tomate. Aceptó su petición al tomar con su temblorosa mano la de su primo, quien de inmediato le dedicó una pequeña pero bella sonrisa muy poco habitual en él, para luego excusarse con el trío de señoritas -quienes observaban la situación de una manera tan atenta como si estuviesen viendo una telenovela- y dirigirse con ella hacia la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

_Yo quiero un primo así_ exclamó maravillada Kim, tras verlos desaparecer finalmente por el pasillo, tomados de la mano. Las otras dos rieron un poco ante su comentario, aunque no pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo.

Una muy ligera y casi imperceptible opresión se formó en el pecho de la rubia. De alguna manera, aquella escena le recordó a ella misma cuando era niña, yendo siempre de la mano de Soul…

¿A dónde se había metido?

* * *

El sonido de algún que otro pájaro solitario se oía a lo lejos, así como también los rojizos rayos del atardecer acariciaban sutilmente los alrededores. En lo alto del cielo, ya podía divisarse el manto oscuro que se aproximaba, devorando lentamente la luz que proporcionaba el ya dormido astro rey.

Veía con gran aburrimiento como el viento se llevaba algunas hojas secas y basura cuando soplaba. Era el único movimiento que veía desde hacía poco más de media hora. Estaba comenzando a entumecerse por permanecer sentada en la misma posición durante casi dos horas, esperándolo en las gradas del colegio.

Suspiró cansada y con un ligero enfado. ¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido?! Ya llevaba esperándolo desde que acabaron las clases. Viendo como todos se iban, acompañados por sus amigos, sirvientes o directamente siendo recogidos en sus caras limusinas, mientras que ella esperaba y esperaba a su guardaespaldas.

Frunció el ceño molesta, poniéndose finalmente de pie. Ya era suficiente, no iba a esperarlo más. Ya tenía 14 años, no era ninguna niñita para tener que ir acompañada a su casa. Tomó de mala gana su bolso, para luego emprender caminata hacia su hogar.

El frio viento de la noche soplaba ligeramente por las calles, aunque esa pequeña brisa era suficiente para hacerla sentir algunos escalofríos en su espalda. Contra su voluntad, se sintió inquietada al notar que las calles se volvían más oscuras y ya nadie circulaba por esa zona.

_estúpido Soul…_ murmuró enfadada, antes de patear una pobre piedrita en el camino, haciéndola chocar contra el metal de una motocicleta oscura, casi rozando a la persona que se encontraba junto a ella.

Rápidamente reconoció ese calzado de cuero negro.

_ ¡Soul!_ lo llamó, sin poder evitar entonar gran emoción en su voz.

Emoción que luego desapareció por completo de su rostro al verlo a la cara y notar que no se trataba de su guardaespaldas.

_L-lo siento, me confundí_ se excusó apenada, bajando un poco su rostro para disimular el sonrojo repentino que la invadió.

_Descuide, señorita, no hay problema_ respondió el muchacho, haciéndola voltear a verlo.

Su cabello era negro como la noche, con un interesante diseño en las puntas, que eran color blanco y tenían forma de ojos. Su tez completamente pálida contrastaba con su negra vestimenta, así como también hacían resaltar más sus ojos rojos.

El chico estaba guapo, tenía que admitirlo… aunque un poco mayor para ella… quizá hasta era mayor que Soul.

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Podría preguntar el por qué una señorita está caminando sola, de noche? Este lugar puede volverse muy peligroso cuando está a oscuras_ le advirtió serio, acortando la distancia entre ellos para verla mejor.

_Bueno…_ murmuró nerviosa al notar su cercanía _se suponía que venían a recogerme, pero nunca llegaron_ explicó, sintiéndose aún más avergonzada al quedar como una tonta niñita que aún necesitaba ser acompañada hasta su casa.

_Mmm, ya veo…_ comentó él un tanto interesado _en ese caso, ¿Me permitiría escoltarla, _Ojou-sama_? Me sentiría mal si llego a enterarme que le ocurrió alguna desgracia en el camino por ir sola_ pidió cordialmente, haciendo una reverencia ante ella como si se tratara de alguna reina.

Ahora sabía cómo se debió sentir Chrona ante las acciones de Kid…

Su cara se volvió tan roja como los ojos del muchacho.

Se debatía internamente entre aceptar o no. Por más que todo el mundo, y principalmente Soul, le habían dicho miles de veces que no aceptara ofertas de extraños, sentía que tenía que decir que sí. Además, por más que se negara, sería igual de peligroso ir sola a su casa, teniendo en cuenta que los vándalos aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para atrapar a victimas solitarias y frágiles como ella.

_ ¡Maka!_

Una voz conocida a sus oídos interrumpió su respuesta, obligándola a voltear de inmediato.

Finalmente se había dignado a aparecer. Allí estaba él, recargando su peso con un brazo contra la pared de la esquina, jadeando por aire debido a la carrera que se había dado para llegar. Su silueta era iluminada por el brillo anaranjado del sol a punto de ponerse, dándole un ligero matiz a su blanco cabello. Sus ojos tenían un brillo más intenso por la misma razón, haciéndolo lucir ligeramente más intimidante. Miraba con odio a aquel sujeto, mientras que el otro le devolvía una mirada burlona y altanera.

_Maka, alejarte de él en este preciso momento_ murmuró entre dientes, asustándola un poco ante aquella actitud.

Nunca antes lo había visto así. Por supuesto que los intentos de secuestro, atentados y asaltos frustrados eran cosas ya habituales para ella, y su fiel guardaespaldas siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla… pero ahora había algo diferente…

_Soul, tanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Cómo has estado?_ preguntó de manera burlona y un tanto maléfica el pelinegro.

La confundida muchacha volvió a ver al sujeto, para luego mirar al albino alternadamente.

_¿Lo conoces?_ preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

_Aléjate de él_ repitió, esta vez, caminando de forma lenta hacia ellos. Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños, y su mirada parecía clavarse como dagas afiladas en el intruso.

_Lo siento, guardaespaldas ¡Llegas tarde!_ exclamó el hombre, y casi al instante, las imagenes parecieron transucurrir en cámara lenta mara la chica.

Antes de que Soul lograra alcanzar a Maka, el pelinegro extrajo rápidamente una daga escondida debajo de la manga de su chaqueta, lanzándose así contra el albino a una alta velocidad.

_ ¡Soul!_ lo llamó alarmada, pero antes de poder correr instintivamente hacia él, la detuvo con una mirada.

Una mirada seria y firme, con una clara orden que ella no fue capaz de desobedecer.

Colocó rápidamente su brazo frente a su rostro para protegerse de la daga, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la zona afectada.

El atacante esquivó hábilmente la patada que le propinó el peliblanco, dándole así la oportunidad de quitarse la daga del brazo, para luego lanzarla lejos de allí, produciendo un sonido sordo ante el impacto del metal contra el suelo.

_Me decepcionas… como se nota que pasar alejado por tantos años de la acción ha deteriorado tus reflejos_ habló un poco sobreactuado el pelinegro, antes de volver a lanzarse contra él, esta vez derribándolo.

_ ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si me conocieras?!_ bramó iracundo, forcejeando con él en el suelo.

Aquél último comentario pareció haberlo tomado desprevenido, razón por la cual no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que le fue lanzado al rostro, enviándolo bruscamente hacia atrás.

Se incorporó lentamente, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla afectada, para mirarlo ligeramente sorprendido. No tardó mucho en colocar nuevamente su típica expresión burlona y confiada, antes de comenzar a reír repentinamente como un maniaco.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer!_ soltó repentinamente divertido, como si le hubiesen contado algún chiste o algo parecido _ ¿Sabes? Acabas de volver el juego aún más interesante_

El albino fue el primero en ponerse de pie, listo para lanzarse contra él. Sin embargo, el extraño sujeto imitó su acción, retrocediendo posteriormente algunos pasos.

_Katsuragi Asura_ murmuró repentinamente, confundiendo aún más a los dos muchachos _ese es mi nombre, no vuelvas a olvidarlo_ advirtió divertido, aunque su sonrisa aterradora lo hizo ver realmente amenazante bajo la luz de la luna.

Antes de esperar cualquier reacción por parte de los dos chicos, saltó con suma agilidad hacia uno de los techos de las casas, para luego escabullirse hasta desaparecer, con unos reflejos tan exactos solo comparables a los de un gato.

A penas Soul hizo ademán de perseguirlo, fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Maka, quien sujetó su brazo herido, aferrándose a él.

_ ¡No lo sigas!_ pidió con desespero a causa del miedo _es peligroso_ completó, mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo ver en ellos la mirada del Soul que tanto conocía… no la aterradora mirada que le había lanzado minutos antes, haciéndolo ver como un desconocido.

Él fue capaz de percibirlo, por lo que ablandó su mirada, intentando decirle de manera silenciosa que ya todo estaba bien.

_Lo siento…_ murmuró quedamente, palmeándole de forma ligera la cabeza. Tal y como lo hacía cuando era una pequeña niña, cuando lo buscaba asustada en medio de la noche por haber tenido una pesadilla.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó…

_Oh demonios…_ murmuró un tanto disgustando, generando una pequeña duda en su protegida. _Espero que no se haya roto…_ Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego extraer una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de un color vino oscuro.

Ella observó con curiosidad la cajita, que le fue entregada posteriormente.

Lo miró intrigada, en busca de una respuesta, mas lo único que obtuvo por parte de su guardaespaldas fue un "ábrelo". Obedeció aún con la duda rondando por su mente, hasta que al abrirla, observó impresionada un precioso collar de plata, con un hermoso dije de rubí en forma de rosa.

_Soul_ exclamó en un susurro, sin poder creerse el detalle. Lo miró más confundida aún, pidiéndole una explicación.

_Cuando eras pequeña_ comenzó diciendo _recuerdo que te encantaba ir al jardín a cortar flores, y siempre regresabas con un enorme ramo de rosas para tu madre y para mí_ rememoró los viejos tiempos _ahora es mi turno de regalarte una rosa, ¿No crees?_ sonrió tras decir aquello. De esa manera de chico _cool _que tanto presumía ser, aunque con aquel toque especial de disfrazada ternura que solo usaba para ella _feliz aniversario_

Las cosas encajaron en ese momento. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Con ese día, se cumplían ocho años de conocerlo. Ocho años habían pasado desde que la pequeña niña, encontró al agonizante y ensangrentado muchacho tirado en el bosque… y ocho años habían pasado desde que la pequeña niña, pudo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**(1) My fair lady: supuestamente significa "mi bella dama" en italiano, peeero… está traducido con el traductor de google… que no le tengo mucha confianza que digamos ^^U**

**Y ese ha sido el primer cap.**

**yo se que me ha quedado del asco, y les pido disculpas por eso, pero por más que intente arreglarlo no funcionó! T^T**

**pero bueno, para guiarlos un poco con el uniforme, en mi perfil encontrarán una seccion q dice "imagenes" y allí hay algunos links d las pics "propagandas" (como asi las llamo XD) d mis fics, denle a la opción que dice "Confused Love" y podran saber como es la ropa por si a alguien no le quedo claro XD**

**dependiendo la cantidad de reviews, escribiré el segundo cap.**

**diganme si le ven futuro al fic u.u**


End file.
